


Roses

by LdyBastet



Category: Togainu no Chi
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Sensation Play, Sexual Slavery, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-04
Updated: 2011-04-04
Packaged: 2017-10-17 14:13:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/177693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LdyBastet/pseuds/LdyBastet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bed of roses, a special day. Arbitro enjoys playing with his pet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roses

**Author's Note:**

> The pairing itself is probably a warning all on its own. I chose to not use Archive Warnings here because I have no idea how old Kau is. This is based on the anime, and written for a friend.
> 
> The world and characters of Togainu no Chi belong to Nitro+Chiral. I just play with them and earn nothing but pleasure from it. No people, either real or fictional, were hurt in the writing of this story.

"Come Kau." The voice was familiar of course, and Kau turned towards it, hurrying to his Master's side. "Do you know what day it is?"

Kau shook his head. He wouldn't even have known if it was day or night if it weren't for the routines of the Castle. Kau's world was dark, but Arbitro brought light into it.

"It's been two years since you became mine," Arbitro said, his voice losing its shrillness as he brought it down to an almost-whisper. Kau nodded. He remembered that day. Giving himself up to this man had been the best decision he'd ever made, one of the few ones he'd actually been allowed to make in his life. Arbitro stroked Kau's hair and then brought him into his bedroom.

As soon as he opened the door, Kau was enveloped by the scent of roses. It was almost too much, and he would have taken a step back if Arbitro hadn't had his hand resting on Kau's back. But Arbitro brought him inside and Kau continued in the direction of the bed.

"On your back, Kau."

Kau obeyed. His arms had not been bound behind his back today, so he raised them above his head and splayed his legs invitingly to his Master. He felt the mattress dip between them and knew that Arbitro was there, looking at him. The smell of roses was everywhere, the heady scent making him almost dizzy and interfering with all others that could have given him clear information about the room, about what Arbitro had prepared for him, and even if Arbitro was pleased with him. Kau couldn't clearly smell his Master's arousal, and it made him slightly uneasy.

There was the rustle of fabric, and Kau relaxed. He knew those sounds – the sound of Arbitro taking off his jacket and then loosening his tie. "Kau." Arbitro saying his name was one of the sweetest sounds Kau knew, and he loved hearing it – the gentle way he did it, the pride in his voice, the desire. Kau knew that Arbitro desired him, wanted him, owned him, possessed him, even created him. He wouldn't exist if it weren't for Arbitro, and the mere thought of that made him want to reach out and touch and pleasure his Master. But he didn't. Kau didn't move a muscle. Arbitro had told him to lie on his back, and Kau waited for the next command.

Instead, he suddenly felt a fluttering touch against his skin. Then another, and another. The touches were cool against his skin, some fleeting, gliding off his skin, some lingering, settling on him, and the scent of roses became stronger. "So pretty you are... A real masterpiece." Kau wheezed, the closest to a moan he could get, fighting against the urge to arch up and beg for his Master to take him. He knew he didn't have to because Arbitro had never brought him into his bedroom and not used him, but the need was growing so quickly that it was hard to be patient.

There was a clinking sound like from a glass, and then a touch so cold that it made Kau gasp. The cold was wet as well, and it moved in a line straight between the rings on his torso... down, down... Kau tried to make another sound, wishing he could beg, but at the same time grateful that Arbitro had taken his voice so that he couldn't.

The cold disappeared and instead, Kau could feel Arbitro begin to unbuckle the leather around his hips, exposing more and more of Kau as the leather was loosened. When the cold touch slid slowly over his cock, Kau arched up, unable to restrain himself. Oh, how he wished that Arbitro had tied him up before he started teasing him, because it was impossible to not move. _Please,_ he wanted to whisper, _more... use me... fuck me, please!_

"You like this?" Arbitro purred above him, and Kau nodded. Arbitro laughed. "Excellent! You're such a good pet." The cold touch, that Kau now realised had to be ice, continued to move. "Pull your knees up."

Kau obeyed immediately, folding his legs and pulling them up against his chest to expose himself completely. Arbitro rubbed the ice against Kau's entrance, making him shiver and breathe heavily. The contrast against the warm, sensitive skin was striking, and it felt like the ice was burning even though Kau knew it was actually cold... wasn't it? It was beginning to be difficult to keep the impressions straight. Then Arbitro pushed the ice into him, and Kau gasped again, the sensation almost too much for him.

"Beautiful... my pretty Kau." Arbitro pushed the ice deeper into Kau. Kau clenched around on Arbitro's finger, trying to hold it tightly and keep it inside him, but of course Arbitro did as he wished, and pulled it out anyway, rubbing the puckered skin for a moment.

A faint scent of paraffin tried to break through the wall of roses, and Kau turned his face in its direction. "No," Arbitro whispered. "Relax. Put your legs down again." Kau did, and a trickle of water, melted ice, escaped his arse as he moved.

A trail of drops landed on Kau's chest, painfully hot. It made the rest of his skin feel cold and Kau got goose bumps on his arms. Gradually, the pleasure from the sensation grew stronger than the actual pain, and Kau arched up a little, wordlessly begging for more.

The next trail was over his stomach, and despite Kau having adapted to the previous sensation, this felt just as raw and intense as the first few drops had. Burning hot. Just like the ice had been so, so cold... When the drops fell on Kau's cock, he threw his head back and gasped.

The sensations began to switch between hot and cold, soft and rough, painful and pleasurable, and Kau couldn't separate them anymore. There weren't waves of need anymore, but a steadily rising rush of it, running faster and faster and sweeping him along, not giving him a moment to catch his breath. Kau's heart was beating so hard that he could hear his pulse thumping in his ears, and it drowned out all other sounds, making every touch a complete surprise.

When he finally felt Arbitro entering him, Kau clinged to him, wrapping his arms around his Master's neck and his legs around his waist. This, this was his road to relief and bliss, his salvation, Arbitro using him as he pleased. And in his mind, Kau cried out, wishing for at least another two years of happiness with Arbitro.


End file.
